Virtual port channels (VPCs) allow creation of more resilient layer-2 network topologies based on the principles of link aggregation. VPCs can also provide increased bandwidth by trunking multiple physical links. To create a VPC domain, a couple of VPC peers, also known as VPC switches, are typically joined together to combine the multiple physical links into a single logical link. In order to operate as one logical device, the VPC peers may communicate with each other to exchange data as well as various forms of internal state information to keep synchronized with each other. The resultant VPC domain can provide switching and routing services to any endpoint hosts that may sit behind the VPC such that the endpoints can seamlessly communicate with the rest of the network. However, traditional VPC configuration requires an administrator to access the switches in the VPC domain via a Command Line Interface (CLI) and specify how to configure ports.